Nicki (Blonde Phantom)
Nicki '(no last name given) is a female crime gang leader. '''Appears in -' '''Blonde Phantom Comics no 15 (Medalion publishing. 1947) 'Story - '''Glamour can be fatal '''The plot - ' Nicki is an "advisor" to Dr Fenn, the Tibetan president, who is visiting the USA and has aquired $1,000,000 of uncut diamonds to help finance the "modernization" of the women of his country. Nicki is a fraud and actually leader of a gang of ruthless criminals intent on plunder. Nicki's henchmen enter the Tibetan embassy, shoot an uncooperative diplomat dead, and open a safe, intending to steal the diamonds - but they find it empty. Nicki has her henchmen knock out the president and kidnap him in order to get him to tell them the whereabouts of the diamonds. Unknown to the gangsters, the president doesn't actually know their location. Crime fighting heroine the Blonde Phantom (who had been uneasy since she saw a press photo of Nicki and Dr Fenn with a known gangster hovering in the background) and the president's pilot arrive at the Tibetan consulate. Nicki, putting on an innocent act, tells them the president has been kidnapped. The undercover villainess then learns from the pilot that he knows where the diamonds are, but the kidnapped president himself doesn't. Scheming Nicki tells Blonde Phantom and the pilot that she'd overheard the kidnappers say were heading for a dive called Cable's pier on the waterfront. Blonde Phantom is secretly suspicious now, thinking that Nicki's story would mean the gangsters had been dubiously indiscreet by letting that out. Blonde Phantom, the pilot and Nicki arrive at Cable's pier. Once there, the evil Nicki abandons her guise and pulls a gun, revealing she is the leader of the gang. She has lured them into a trap. Nicki orders her men to get the information about the location of the diamonds from the pilot, while she takes Blonde Phantom outside at gunpoint to deal with her. Nicki takes the heroine to the end of the pier, intending killing her - Blonde Phantom makes a dive into the water to try to escape, the villainess sending a bullet after her. Wrongly thinking she has finished off Blonde Phantom, Nicki heads back to the bar and joins her henchmen, who have beaten the location of the diamonds out of the pilot. They are in a locker at the railroad station. Nicki finds she has lost the expensive orchid she likes to wear, and returns to the pier to look for it. Blonde Phantom, in the water below, holding on to the pier, hears a henchman tell Nicki to hurry up and that she can get another orchid at Langley's flower shop. Blonde Phantom contacts the police; playing a hunch she has them drive to Langley's. The heroine conceals herself in the shop. Half an hour later, Nicki shows up, just as Blonde Phantom had figured she would. Not even bothering to pay for what she wants, ruthless Nicki, gun in hand, tells the salesman to give her a black orchid. Watching Nicki from her hiding place, Blonde Phantom decides against using her own gun to deal with the villainess, despite Nicki herself being armed. She throws a pot containing a cactus plant which smashes into Nicki's arm, causing the gun to fall from the hand of the stunned female villain. The Phantom then hurls a screeching Nicki backwards into a rosebed. The heroine grabs the female gang leader, twists her arm behind her back, and marches her off as her prisoner. She meets up with the police officers, who have taken care of Nicki's henchmen in a gunfight. 'Appearance -' An attractive, though rather sinister looking, slim brunette, probably in her 20s. 'Weapons -' Hand gun 'Fate -' Arrested nicki 1 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 1 nicki 2 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 2 nicki 3 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 3 nicki 4 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 4 nicki 5 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 5 nicki 6 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 6 nicki 7 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 7 nicki 8 jpeg.jpg|Nicki 8 nicki 9.jpg|Nicki 9 Category:1940s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Excessively Violent Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Smoker Category:Sociopath Category:Torturer Category:Vain Category:Fate: Arrested